Is Vs School
by RockStar1472
Summary: about a girl who is a witch. She soon relizes that she can ZAP anyone into perpetual detention. She has a face of an angel, but when she is thrusted into her own world her creater Jamie is faced with a problem. Keep on reading to find out what hapens to!


One day IS was having a kind of off day but nobody knew what turned her off. IS normally isn't so competitive normally she's the most popular girl in school, but she can be vary powerful. When ISabella is face to face with Myrna and her evil click she goes ballistic, but you see Myrna is really not the best in anything, but the point of the story is that IS really cares about the school and her friends and trying to beat Myrna in the wave of popularity. But you know that school and friends is the most important thing in life (and yes including your parents). So next time you're stuck in the middle with your school work, trying to keep in touch with your friends, and keeping you life together in the mean while trying to have a story that is basically you're lives privet journal and is on its way into becoming a National Best Seller. You see my privet journal is on its way in the next three months to be a best seller and I will be the author of the book ISabella V.S. School. And you see I don't want my privet journal to be a National Best Seller the book IS V.S. School does really have more of the characters.

Today is the day where I am going to the book sighing so the problem is that my mother wants me to keep typing, but she just told me to stop typing on my tablet computer. My mother is so into the becoming an author thing that I might say no to this, but this story is about every day life in High School, but with a little magic here or there. This is a story that is about a-well you'll find out in a minute or so, so her we go.

This story is about Witches that would use there powers for everything like homework and sneaking out of the house. When we look at the word Witches we think of the name Myrna and her evil click and milk curdled at the sound of her name. But when IS is around she can zap Myrna and her evil click in perpetual detention. So that when that's done everybody cheered her on and lifted her in the air and kept cheering the name IS …IS… IS… IS… IS… IS…IS…IS. The point is that IS, is really the cool one and the only one who can put Myrna in detention for good. You know that Myrna is not a typical friend that will help you with your work or with your events that follow. The only thing that IS, is good at is the rope (the ten feet tall rope that IS was about to climb). Then the most wonderful thing happened that Marco Vincent then cached Isabella in his arms and she said (with harts around it) Marco Vincent. Then after gym IS was faced with Myrna and her evil click. IS wasn't afraid to what Myrna might do, but IS had a trick up her sleeve (as she thought to herself to zap Myrna and her evil click into perpetual detention), but she decided to just lay low and walk away, but not today, today was the day she can finally zap Myrna and her evil click into perpetual detention for good (or at least a month or two). And after that she will be the coolest kid in the whole school and Myrna can be the one how carries her lunch and douse her work for her, but that would just be like what Myrna did only it'll just be Myrna and her click working.

Now that you got some idea about the book let me tell you about Myrna and her evil click. Myrna is a typical bully, but is a girl and is the most popular girl in school) and her evil click well they are just her friends and to be her friend you need to do what ever she tells you to and whatever and if you don't you'll be cut from the group and sent to the loser table and you will need to transfer to another school. Anyway Myrna will totally embrace you till you cry or till you crack, the point of Myrna is to make the pray (the kid that is being picked on) surrender or cry.

Now back to the story.

Now as the story continues Jamie is now lying on her bed with her tablet computer and as the story is being written she is also trying to sign her friend's year book. Jamie is writing, ( IS and Marco and Miranda are all trying to make the year book look amazing, but then Myrna walks over and prepensely spills juice on it and makes a grin and smiles and laughs and walks out. You know what I am sick of her and her horrible tricks and sarcastic posy Miranda says. Your right and she always make's me do her homework all the time. Miranda your right I can zap her into being nice. Yah you can IS, but why not just zap them into perpetual detention. Miranda I've told you twice that I can't my power is weak and if you want the full power and the full time limit than wait a weak or two. Fine IS if you want her to be meaner and more powerful in orders than that just your fault if she gets us back again for that zap attack on her and her posy. You know what I really don't care any more. IS you can stop her can you I mean you're the best one and the only one who can stop her at once and for one two months. Marco I know that you want me to stop her, but I can't ok I just can't I'm so sorry I am. Well that went well. Miranda you always think your all that, but your not your just like Myrna and you…you can just go join ok. I'll sea you tomorrow ok IS bye. BYE

Jamie … Jamie … please getup and get dressed please your late for school. Hi Jamie you know we have a – I know we have it 8th period. Wow you must have studied for the exam today because you look tiered and smarter. Thanks for the complement and wouldn't work horns network will arrive via a all that Hal get tossed how high cost high crime had grown don't forget that 7th 8th and 9th period are all exams and test and that lunch is now 5th period. That is so bizarre and I don't think I can remember that Jamie. Trust me you will be able to remember it through 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th period trust me. Jamie …Jamie...- stop please you all can't talk to her at once please one at a time. RING…RING…RING we better hurry before Miss Hamilton marks us tardy again. Good morning to you class we will be doing a class project about the joy of free writing and you will need to do your own peace. You will have the joy of picking your own peace. Now please put your choice on a peace of paper and find a little about the peace. Please make it a story or something you love to do. RING thank you and please remember to put your choice on a peace of paper and fold it up and place it on my desk. Jamie…Jamie…Jamie I've been calling you I am sorry I didn't hear you again, sorry. Anyway what are you doing for you story? I don't know yet, but I do have an idea though. Oh and Jamie I remembered everything. Good job, but I have to go I'll sea you tomorrow. Bye. Bye

Hi mom I am going upstairs ok

Now back to IS.

Hi IS can you help me with my homework? (Now IS was vary nice and helped everyone and she was a very good helper) Yes I can help you with your homework. Ok now what subject are you on. Math . Math ok so you will need a calculator now we can get started

35x341190. Thank you for helping me with that one math problem. You're welcome. IS can you please teach me how to do a cartwheel? Sure. Ok first put your hands up and then turn so that your left hand is in front. Next put your hands on the ground and with a little force swing your feet up and than land on your feet. You did it good job. Thanks you're a grate teacher. Thank you. Bye. Bye. Jamie can you please teach me how to do a bridge? Sure. Ok first lay on your back or stand up. First I will teach you haw to do it standing then I will teach you lying down. First stand up straight and put your hands back like this. Then drop back with your hands supporting you. Now lying down. First lie-down. Then bend your arms in a triangle. Now push up. There you go you did it. Thank you for teaching me how to do a bridge. You're welcome. IS can you help me with my story. I need someone to check it for me. Ok let me sea what needs to be corrected. Hay your lucky you don't need any help whatsoever, but do put more paragraphs in it, ok. Good job. Bye. RING…RING…RING the bell time for class.

Now Jamie how many times have I told you to turn of the tablet? But mother I thought you will let me finish my report. Well not when you have a party to go to. Mother I will not be interrupted because of Miranda's party and besides she and her mom said that I can bring my tablet. Jamie you are not bringing your tablet to Miranda's party your either going or staying home. You're definitely not bringing your tablet. So what will it be Jamie. Mom why can't I bring it to the party? Because you are not going to the party with your tablet and then getting it wet or lost or even stolen, Jamie. Fine I won't bring it to the party, but can I bring it in the car? Fine you can bring it in the car, but you may not show it to anyone you understand. Yes.

Now back to IS.

Thank you for helping me in class today. You're welcome. So do you know what to pick for your topic in writing class? I really don't know, but I will tell you later Myrna and her evil click approaching. Well…well…well look what we have here. Two geeks blocking my locker. Hi my names Isabella. Wow what a weird name. IS isn't a weird name it is a unique name. Look I don't car if you think my name is weird because you know what Myrna is a weird name too so sea-ya zap IS just zap Myrna and her evil click into perpetual detention and then the bell rang. (RING). Class please take a seat and take out your text books and your homework from yesterday please. Ok who can tell me what was the first answer is yes IS 1368. Correct, now who can tell me what the next one is please sit down Myrna. Myrna why don't you tell the class what the answer to question two is. It is a-2367. No Myrna I am afraid that is wrong. Marco can you tell me what the answer is. The answer is 2736. That is correct. RING. Ok please remember to bring your family story tomorrow. Thank you and have a grate day.

IS do you have any clue on the family story due tomorrow? No I have no clue, but you know what I think she means are family story like your family life and well just write a story about your family. Call me tonight at 7:00 ok, but right now I have to get home bye. Bye 

Jamie can you please come down to eat and than we can head to the car. Ok mom, but can I eat up here please? No Jamie you are eating in the kitchen. Fine, but you need to know that my story for school is almost finished. And Miranda and I are still trying to save the bunnies. Jamie that's sweet, but you really need to get ready for Miranda's party. Mother you keep telling me to keep writing now your telling me to stop your really writing your giving me mix signals here. Jamie just get in the car and please don't brag. Mom please don't worry I will not brag about anything. Ok let's get in the car and go before they start with out you. Mother they will never start without me. Ok, just to be on the safe side lets go now please.

Now back to IS.

Harmony we have to put together a story baste on your family. Thank you IS. You're welcome. IS can you help me with my dives in the pool. Sure. Ok now what you need to do is to stand on the edge of the pool and lift your hands up over your head (and make sure that you're in deep water with a friend or parent already in the water as a spotter). Then bend your legs and dive into the water. IS your directions are the best. You know what you can give directions to anyone and they could understand. Thank you. Oh and IS can you please come to my swim meat and we can talk about your –RING, oh we should go because we might get into trouble and get sent to detention.

Jamie was not having a great day because her friends just told her that the project was not going the way they planed it to go. Miranda can you please tell me that we can fix it? I'm not so sure about that, but I might be able to. I hope we can fix it because we have to get it done by tomorrow so I can do my part in this project. Well you can make the project again just in case it doesn't work the way we planed it to work.

Jamie we thought about it and we decided that we can do a part that you can do and I can do Saturday afternoons at the park for little kids wish before a night foundation. That sounds really good and I can do the pictures and the-oh great, what, Sawyer she will totally beyond embarrass me with out a doubt if I can't help the drama club and the glee club all at the same time. I can help them with there work and they can help me mine. I have one thing that might work and you all can do it to. We can put on a play and then the whole school can either join or they can just play in the auditorium after every rehearsal. So do you like the idea? Yes I love it you really know what you want and how to direct it. Yes I do love to control, but I hate to over control. Ok we get it Jamie, but do you know what to do? No I don't know. I just thought that, that it would work, but I guess I was wrong. Yah you are always wrong or maybe you're just planning a prank on us? No, no prank I just thought that you will like it that's all. I guess that you don't want to be my friend any more, and that's ok with me. Bye. Oh and um you guys can finish without me can you? We can try, but if we can't we will call you.

Now back to IS

Ok class I have good news no one needs to go to detention except for Myrna. What no… no…no…no I am not going to detention. Very well than I will call the principal and have him decide for him self and what he thinks. Fine I will go, but not unless the person who told on me spills out. Myrna I knew from the beginning that you bullied your fellow class mates and IS told me everything. But…how…I…what I don't car about ANYONE. Oh and IS you just landed your self right smack dab in the center of everyone and I know where you live.

Jamie did you get the memo? Yah why because we are so sorry that we made you leave and stop the project. So we told the teacher about the way we treated you and she understood that you love to help out and she thought about it and we didn't get detention and neither did you. We also wanted to apologies to you and to make sure we are still buds. Are we? Yah we are. And I got grate news my mom said that we can have that sleepover we've been planning. Coolio so we will meet up with you at 6:00 tonight.

Now back to IS.

Ok mom please don't answer any door throughout this school year. Fine I won't, but just tell me why I answer any door? Because Myrna is really mad because I told the teacher and she got sent to-you sent her to detention? Mom it want me who sent her it the teacher. Ok that's enough you can't learn to be good so I will teach you. Mom no I don't need to be thought to or anything I just need a mother who cares, cares about ME because I might just hate you tomorrow and then you wont love as much and I will just be forgotten like DAD. IS I don't to ever forget you I just might need space and you will to. Now go to your room and think about what you have just said to me. To late mom I already have and I sea my future and I don't sea you in it I sea DAD. Dad was always there for me you where somewhere with your friends of some man you've just met and I am always with Miranda or Harmony, but I'm never with you and that's why I don't love you that much. So then IS I want you to go to school tomorrow alone and that no one and maybe you can learn from them tomorrow when I call your friend Miranda.

Jamie can you please help me with this project? Sure, but I have to go help Megan out and my mother hates that Kate makeup collection set that I bought for her and now she want me to sell it to a bunch of kids that live next door. So all se you tomorrow and please bring your makeup set, the real one. Bye.

" Now look here I have just had a bad day and you want me to help you out and then I have to go do my homework. Then I have to go to the arena for tryouts for ice-skating practice. Then I have to go to tennis practice. Then I have to go to my school and help out with the school play and the school dance. Ok, then I would like it if you could help me with the makeup and the press in time book report." said Jamie. " Fine, but I don't want to read the book I'll just help you with the words and the small print and the large print when you need me I will help, but I will not help you when you don't need my help. Ok, but you are not going to break the promise again are you?" said Jane. "No mom I will not break your promise I promise."

Now back to IS.

IS can you please help me with three things? I don't want to help you because you said that you don't love me and that's why I had to walk to school alone and my friends hate me now and it's because of you and your stupid little rule that my mother my own mother has a rule that I can't have any friends over or, you know what mom this girl in school-what girl-her name is M-Myrna is involved your own sister is in-wait Myrna is my sister? Yes she has been your sister since-well first grade and then your dad died and your sister ran away and then called when she was in Washington and I decided to move to D.C. with her so I can visit her when she had gotten a job or that she had a promotion and I wanted to keep you girls separated so you two don't get into another fight. Now please got to your room and finish your homework so then we can go to your school and see the play and you're in it IS so stop acting like you are not being treated fairly.

Come on Jamie you are an author and, well you are the best writer I know. Harmony that is so sweet and I have to tell you something too. M–my family is going to move and that I cant–I cant go to school here any more and that my parents said that if we get a lot of customers then we won't move, but if we have zilch customers than we do move. Jamie what are we going to do. We can't get a full house we're just kids, Jamie. Lindy we can do this ok all we need is to just put up fliers and advertise. Harmony, you can put up the decorations or you can make them and Lindy you can put the details on the posters and I can make the ideas for the pizza. Ok Jamie, but if this doesn't work than what do we do? Then we will put ads saying that Jamie Bartlet is signing books and posters for pizza. That is a good idea and maybe we can do double signing Harmony that a good idea and we can have Hannah Montana come. You can do that James? Well no but JoJo will come. Who is JoJo? Joanna "JoJo" Levesque. Oh that's right you have her hanging on your wall. Great we get to have a singer sing along with you good idea, Jamie. Jamie, yes mom, are you ready to move? Why mom I thought we are going to move if the sale was not complete and the store wasn't even opened yet today. Mom what's going on and why is Lenny so, so, so quite and how come all my TV shows are being canceled and why are all of my friends sweet talking me, mom something is going on that I don't know about and I will find out.

Now back to IS

IS you are being treated fairly, but you don't think that now because Myrna is your sister and that you never had a father until Myrna told you and now, what's got into you, your not your self and until then you are not allowed out of your room until your act changes and you apologies to Myrna. Mom no way am I saying sorry to that monster you created and I will never change ok so you say sorry get it I hate you. There is no reason for hate. Yes it is and why do you have to tell me now that I have a sister and why now do I need Myrna to be my –her –it. Why did Myrna have to be my sister and why can't I be an only chilled now I love to be an only child.

Jamie can you please pay attention to the equation of V x R 438. What will it be Jamie. So why don't you tell us the answer. Well Ms.Paxton, the answer is –nothing because there is no R in the equation. So what Jamie is trying to say is that Mrs. Paxton is giving Jamie a hard time so that she can give out more homework for lack of listening in class, but through Jamie's eyes she knows what Mrs. Paxton is up-to and Jamie just answers –0 in the timing of the bell. "Class dismissed" Mrs. Paxton Says.

Hey Jamie what up with you? Asked Jamie's Best friend in the whole world Ashlyn. "Well I'm kind of mad and sad at the same time because of my teacher in room 312 she gave us 3 reports that are all ten pages long and what bugs me is the fact that she said that if we got all of the questions right that she put on the board we wouldn't have ANY homework or reports for the rest or the week." "Also she said that we would have Friday fun Day this week, but because I told her that she got a question wrong we have homework and Reports for the next five weeks along with all of our other teachers giving out reports and homework that's due in one –two weeks." "So you're saying that Mrs. Paxton is giving you three reports and they are all ten pages long and what size is the font?" Asked Ashlyn. "Well she said that we could choose the font size but it couldn't be smaller or bigger than 12 font, so we have to use 12 font which bugs me a lot." Said Jamie. "Well, what I could tell you from hearing that your teacher lies to her students that Mrs. Paxton from room 312 should be fired immediately. She sounds so…so…so cruel and I mean she gave you 3 reports that are ten pages long and only 12 font due tomorrow besides what is it about anyway?" asked Ashlyn. "Actually she didn't tell us what it's about, but the fact that she didn't tell us maybe a good thing. Because tomorrow when we come in to school and nobody has there reports she will get mad and try to give us F's and when she douse Ashley could tell her father, the Principle, that Mrs. Paxton gave her an F and her will fire her and if not we could have her tell her father that she gave everyone F's because we didn't have our reports in because we didn't know what they were supposed to be about." "Then Mrs. Paxton will probably get fired and literally." Said Jamie to Ashlyn. "Jamie that's brilliant if Ashley tells her dad then we could, but how, what happens if she doesn't get fired she just gets a warning then Ashley will be in _**Hot Water**_ and may get expelled from school and then shell never talk to us again and she is my best friend and yours too. Why don't we just tell are parents and then when we have 46 parents against 1 single teacher that way nobody will be at fault here only Mrs. Paxton will be?" Said Ashlyn.

Now Back to IS

"You can't be an only child because your not so stop acting like the world is now revolving around Myrna because it's not it's revolving around nobody so go to your room and I'm taking away your computer." Said Jane IS's mom. Zap the computer vanished. "MOM, that is-huuuuh…_I'm never talking to you again_." Said IS. Ring…Ring…Ring…Hello this is the Carlyle's" said Jane. "Hello, Mom it's me Myrna I'm coming home for the weekend and I just called to let you and IS know that I'm coming. Oh and mom is She still mad about the fact that were sisters and that I'm her sister and not someone else because if she is than I won't come." "No Myrna it's alright with me and Is but I think that you should come in at least two more weeks, just to give Is some more time to gather her thoughts and adjust to the fact that you to share the same blood. Ok" said Jane. "Ok Mom, oh and by the way how is your new job so far I haven't heard about it in some time, and I'm dying to know how it's going." Said Myrna. "Well its ok I guess anyway I'll talk to you later bye." "Bye"

"Hey Jamie what's up with you, you don't look like you got _**any**_sleep last night, come on you can tell me what's bugging you." Said Jenny Jamie's second best friend. "The reason I didn't get any sleep was because I was up all night trying to finish our reports." "Wait how could you do the reports when you don't know what they were about?" asked Jenny. "Mrs. Paxton E-mailed the assignment at 3:30 A.M. and I didn't finish up my homework until 2:45 A.M. that's why I look so tired." Said Jamie. "Wait she e-mailed _**everyone**_ the assignment." "Yeh why, you didn't get the e-mail, because if you didn't here this is the copy my mom told me to print it just in case someone needed it." Said Jamie. "It says...

The first report is about how to calculate every odd number and write what you think it means and what we would use this technique for?

The second report fallows the first report. What you need to do is now calculate all the even numbers and tell me what you think this would do for you in the future and or in a couple of years from now.

Your third report is about your job what you would like to be when you grow up and what salary you would like to have if you had a choice. Also write a story about your life include your _teachers_, _friends_, and what happens at home.

Your homework for tomorrow will be about what happens at school. Like If you could change things in school what would you change like if something's bugging you like a teacher or a parent or a Best Friend write what you would do to change it or if something else is upsetting you tell me and I will do something about it and this also will go as your writing assignment for math class next week.

Now Back to IS

"Mom why does she have to stay here why not in NY were she lives." Said IS in frustration. "Because were family and family helps family when they need help.'' Said Jane. "But why douse she need to stay here why can't she stay at a hotel or something?" " Myrna is staying here because she called last night and asked if she could stay here for the weekend and just get to know you as a sister not an enemy of some sort." Said Jane. " No, No she is not going to even be allowed to here me or look at me let alone get to know me as a sister, what was she thinking calling up thinking that she could just come here without my permission I mean she is so –huuuuh I don't care any more." Said IS in a more angered voice. "Isabella Loren Carlyle get back here this instant! You have know right to talk like that to anyone or about anyone. Do you know that you are a beautiful girl and I think your sister wants to get to know that girl, but that girl wont let her and that girl who now is grounded will have now choice but to share her room with Myrna." Said Jane.

"Hey Ashlyn, Jenny did you to get into major trouble or not? Asked Jamie

"We really didn't get any punishment or an award so I guess you would say that were not in trouble so I guess were off the hook." Said Jenny. "But Mr. O'Riley said that he would call us back to his office tomorrow for a further talk about our lateness, but what I don't get is the fact that we couldn't have gotten the e-mail because we don't have computer's at home and we can't afford one." Said Ashlyn. "Wait didn't she send you four reports and not three, Jamie?" said Ashlyn and Jenny at the same time (almost).

Now Back to IS

"Why mom she is so messy and I don't even like her I mean she yells at me if I snore. She'll yell at me if I forget to put my clothes out for tomorrow I just can't believe her sometimes and having to share the same room with her is torture to me. I think that I should get a say in who I share my room with and the one person who is defiantly not sharing my room with is Myrna and that's final. Also why am I grounded I didn't do anything." Said IS. "Exactly you didn't do anything, but complain about sharing a room with your sister and I think that's why your grounded IS." Said Jane.

Roxy467 what up IS?

Babygirl1990 Nothin much u

Roxy467 Well I'm going to the movies Thursday wana come wit us?

Babygirl1990 who's comin?

Roxy467 Sarah, Karen, Vanessa, Erin, and Ashley

Babygirl1990 Oh cool who's driven us

Roxy467 Me, I got my license yesterday.

Babygirl1990 COOL! I'm defiantly coming wit you guys, but I'm grounded and if my mom finds out she'll make me share the same bed or brush with my sister Myrna who's coming over for the weekend to get to know me as a sister not an enemy. So if you know a way to get me out of the house without my mom knowing that will be grate.

Roxy467 Well we could tell your mom that you're coming over my house to study or we could tell her that my mom needs help fixing the dryer, she really does, and all my other friends are busy and they can't help.

Babygirl1990 that just may work, but what if she calls your mother just to see if we are telling the truth and your mom answers the phone and says I called the mechanics and I don't need IS for help.

Roxy467 she won't I promises ok bye see you Thursday kk

Babygirl1990 k bye.

Roxy467 logged off at 1:38:34 P.M.

Babygirl1990 logged off at 1:38:45 P.M.

"Jamie can you help us with something very…very…very important?" said Jenny. "Well it depends on what it is and when it's going to be due and if I have time." Said Jamie to Jenny and Ashlyn. "What it is, is it's a report we have to do a report on somebody we like and love as a friend or a brother, sister, or your parent." Said Ashlyn. "When's it due and how long is it?'' asked Jamie. "It had to be 3 pages long, but now it's 17 pages long altogether." said Jenny then Ashlyn. "So you mean to say that when you're finished it had to equal 17 pages if you each do 8½ pages. "Yep it douse,-just be grateful that you both don't have to do 17 pages each." Said Jenny then being cut of bye Jamie.

Now you may think that Jenny and Ashlyn both want to do Jamie, but they don't one of them does and the other doesn't. Jamie always helps her friends out but when she finds out that they lied about something she gets really mad and threatens to shred both reports until there's nothing left but memories of what were Jenny and Ashlyn's reports.

_**Now Back to IS **_

"_Hey are you coming ore not, we still have to cast a spell on your mom so she'll let you out of the house for an hour or 2." said Melanie (Roxy467). "What if the spell wears off to soon?" said IS. "What if my mom doesn't believe me and calls me on my cell phone and asks me where I am and then she'll come and get me and then she'll ground me and she will get really mad and trust me you don't want her to be mad." Said IS. "Why can't you put a timer on the spell that way the spell will wears off as soon as you get home or as soon as you put your PJ's on you will be in bed when she comes up not in your clothes. And she won't yell at you for having you clothes on if she told you to take them off." said Sarah. "Anyway whatever spell you do IS will eventually wear off and there's nothing you can do about that fact. So why don't you just stay home if you can't cast a spell on your mother, I mean I could just cast a spell on my mother and not care if it even hurts her; because I know that I can go where ever I want to go and not having her know. So why can't you do the same? Have you lost your powers or something?" said Ashley. "I DIDN'T LOSE MY POWERS, OK!!" yelled IS. " I just can't do it now because my mothers right there, you have to be at least 3 feet away for the magic spell to work and she's only 2 feet anyway from us so hold your horses and be quiet." said IS in a frustrated voice. "Ok…Ok…you may think that this is going to work, but I don't IS your mom gets really mad when you __**disobey **__her and I think that you should listen to Ashley and go with her on this." "Oh Karen, your so negative and you never think positive and I think it's time for you to start thinking positive for one in you god sake in life and be more like…like…like us Sarah, Ashley, Erin, Vanessa, Melanie, and Me because you always act like you are being controlled bye us and that your never sure about what may, will, did, or can happen. You shouldn't even be in our group or be our friend because YOU DON'T ACT LIKE US." Said IS and Ashley. _

" Mom can you go on to the computer tomorrow or next week I have to do my report for the computer teacher and the remedial science teacher. Then I have to help Rachel down at the art center for the Children's Reading Center down by the Park for our History assignment." Said Jamie to her mom who still was on the computer. "Well Jamie I think you should start using your laptop instead of the family computer I mean me, your dad, and Jake all need the computer. But now that Jake got his own and you have your laptop you can go and use it for once." Said Maria, Jamie's Mom. "But Mom I just need to use the printer so I can print when I'm done." Said Jamie. "So you're going to hook up your laptop to the printer and do your report then you're going to print it so basically your just in here for the printer." Said Maria. "Yes." Said Jamie. "Well in that case why don't you just type in your room then come out and print it when your finished." Said Dad as her was coming in from his home office. "Dad can you please not bud into my life and come out and say thing that wasn't part on what we were talking about and always say that you over herd the conversation." Said Jamie to her dad. RING…RING…RING… "Jamie can you please answer the phone it's probably Jenny or one of your annoying friends." Said Jake. "Hey I have an idea why don't you get some friends once in awhile so you can tell your girlfriend that you couldn't call her because one of your friends call and you didn't have time for her, Instead of I had a lot of home work and I had to finish it or I would be grounded and we then wouldn't be able to go out. She might actually believe you this time around." Said Jamie.

"Hello, this is Jamie"

Hey Jamie its Jenny and I was just calling to see if you could help me tomorrow.

With what? Asked Jamie

With are report due in 5-6 weeks and I was hoping you read and finished the questions?

NO, you have to do the questions on your own Jen if you don't and you copy mine Mr. Rogers will she the similarity in the reports and if they were A+ material they would now be F- material, so No and I think it was 2-3 weeks not 1month and a week or 2." Said Jamie

Bye then oh call me or e-mail me tomorrow after school

Why?

Because I'm not going to school tomorrow, I have a doctor's appointment around 9 and it's about an hour away and so I will miss school so e-mail me over homework and tell me how the day went k, bye-bye ttyl.

K bye.

"Who was that"? Asked Maria "Jenny she called to tell me she won't be in tomorrow because of a doctor appointment." Said Jamie

"Well I can prove to you that I am loyal to this group and I will do anything to stay." Said Karen to IS and Ashley. "Yeh and you think that we will or would believe you just like that Karen do you have any brains in your body because all we are doing is puling a prank not seeing who has what it takes to be in are group. That's tomorrow, But you have one day to prove to us that you have what it takes to be in our group and tomorrow after lunch is your turn you're the very first one to make a fool out of yourself so please either show up with the talent and the meanness or don't show up at all. Don't worry your going to be judged on the way you reacted to people when they bump into you and then you'll be judged on what you do for the school like if you cheer or if you fail the school, oh and 1 more thing you can't have good, good, good grades you have to have bad grades like an A here a B there and a C++ here so if you're a straight A student you won't like me or the rest of the girls because we may make you the schools laughing stalk." Said IS and Ashley and Erin and Vanessa and Sarah. "I will prove to you and this group that I can truly shine." Said Karen. "No, NO, No don't EVER say that I'll e-mail you what to expected ok." Said IS

Dear Jamie,

Thank you for not helping me with my report or anything I asked you to help me with it saved me a MONTH or detention and a month of no school reading. If you are wondering how I know how long the detention punishment is was because I over herd Mr. Rogers talking to Justin and he said to Justin that all the time I assign a report I get a three sentences long description of your name. And then he said that last month, when Mr. Rogers assigned us the United Peoples Relief Charity paper due in 4 weeks, you told me that a dog ate it then I gave you a second chance and that chance was my little sister decided to color on it and ruin you report. Then Justin said that this time was different and that he did his report and all that other stuff we had to do. He told Mr. Rogers that he finished the 5th paragraph and then his computer died so he had to hand write all of it, but there wasn't any time to do so, so he just brought in the 3 paragraph long paper he wrote and then Mr. Bender walks in and starts talking to Mr. Rogers about how Justin never has handed in his homework and that he assigned a 3 page report last Monday and that there was only a few more weeks left and if Justin doesn't finish on time he will be sent back to 5th grade. Then they said to Justin that if both following reports are not finished he will have to go back to 6th or 5th grade and do all the reports and homework all over again and if he continues to not do anything he won't graduate. The good thing out of it is that he will not get to go to lunch when the 9th and 10th graders go. He will be going when the 4th, 5th, and 6th graders go because if he can't do his work in 9th grade then he can't eat in the 9th grade.

Also I got the whole school to each donate $50 to your charity and if you want they all said they would ask there parents to also donate some money so what I mean is if there is a family of 4 and there are 2 kids and 2 parents both kids will bring in $50 bucks from there own money and both parents will both donate $50 bucks from there own money so in total $200 bucks from that one family. I also got the singer you wanted to come and sing for the school and they said that they would have all your bff's come up on stage and perform a song of our choice. So, what do you think about the spring dance and if you want you have a concert next Friday with Hannah and Sarah the evil brat.

Sincerely,

Jennifer Danice

"Jamie are you coming to the Pizza shop in a hour or not?" said Jenny "I don't know yet but I'll call you k, bye" said Jamie

Dear Jen,

I am very sorry that I yelled at you about doing your own work and that I am very, very, very sorry and if you need someone or something I will help you unless you already did your work then it is totally cool. Anyway I wan to invite you to my party that I am having for you know a G.N.O. If you don't know what it means then here this is what G.N.O means it mean Girls Night Out and your invited to my house for a full 7 days 6 nights and trust me you will love it and I will love I too. So, how did you do on your first question? (If you did any). I'm just joking OMG did you hear what Conner said to Tiffany yesterday that was so not cool of him to talk to her like that. Oh, did Jake ask you out yet because if he didn't then I don't know what's taking him so long to just ask you I mean come on well if he doesn't ask you sooner you shouuuld.

Sincerely,

JAMIE

"Come on please you said that I had to prove to you that I am willing to be in your group and you said that I could if I did something what is that something IS?" said Karen. "I thought I told you to wait a week and then I will e-mail you what to expect and that's final if you can't wait 3 more days then you can't wait till next year to be in our group that's when you get your first official Job and what you do in that job stays in that job clear." Said IS. "Clear" said Karen.

Dear Karen,

This is what you will need to expect:

Your going to need to bring 2 lunches and then your in out group bring the right lunch though and if you do your in the CLICK.

"Is come here NOW." Said Jane. "Why mom I always talk to my friends now and I don't talk to my mom. ESPECIALLY when you make me share my bedroom and NO I won't come." Said IS. "Then I guess you'll still be grounded." "HU," "You were doing so well that your dad and I thought that you should go have some fun, but to late your still grounded and this time no cell phone and no computer." Said Jane. "FINE TAKE MY LIFE AWAY SEE WHAT I CARE AND I GUESS THIS MEANS THAT YOU HATE ME SO WELL I HATE YOU." Yelled IS to her mother as she walked out of the room with IS's computer and cell phone and any communication she had towards her friends.

Dear Readers,

I hope you are enjoying my book and are hoping to read more, don't worry there is still more and I hope that these next few pages will catch your eyes and also bring good and wondrous thoughts and dreams to you because well it's a book what can I say. So, if you're wondering when the characters receive e-mails that have been sent to them like the one on page 29 and on page 26, 27, and 28 are all written for you and trust me if you put together all of the letters and made them all one you will see great difference in them. Why? Well because if you take the very first one the one that Jennifer wrote you will see hummer and forgiveness or just a great sense of copycat syndrome. Ok, so for the rest of the book try to point out what each person feels and then for each chapter you can make it your imagination so

CONTINUE 

"Hey Jamie what's up with you today your not yourself" said Ashlyn.


End file.
